


我亲爱的铲屎官（又名：不要随便调戏猫）

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: 434 - Freeform, M/M, 往昔, 醉卧红尘忆往昔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	我亲爱的铲屎官（又名：不要随便调戏猫）

01  
夏季的天气阴晴不定，路上的车辆被雨水冲刷的看不清路。易烊千玺坐在出租车里，望着车窗外被雨水蒙上的天地，脸色隐在偶尔路过的街灯光线中，显出几分寂寥。

 

出租司机在公寓大门口停下，明显是不想将人送进去的意思。千玺也没勉强人家，付了钱拿了零双手往头上一遮，打开车门就钻进雨幕里，奔跑而去。

 

天空炸开一道惊雷，已然被雨水浸湿的帆布鞋在公寓楼下停住了脚步。千玺站在楼道里往外看，不远处的灌木丛漆黑一片没有动静。

 

“可能听错了吧。”千玺心想着，转身便往电梯里走。就在电梯数字快到达“1”时，外面湍急的雨声中夹杂着一声微弱的猫叫，听在千玺的耳里清清楚楚。

 

电梯门开了又关，千玺打开手机里的手电筒，听着声音又跑回了雨里。灌木丛不算矮，旁边还有几颗小区里的绿化大树罩着，枝叶丛生的。千玺猫着腰往树丛里走，顺着灯光找到了缩在一堆杂草中的小猫。

 

小东西被雨淋的湿透，虎纹的毛发贴在身上显得瘦巴巴的，看到陌生人过来就抖个不停，不知道是被冻得还是被吓得。千玺缓慢的将手伸过去，小猫先是警觉性的往后退了一步，看眼前的手丝毫未挪开的样子，鼓起勇气将粉嫩的小鼻子凑了过去。

 

许是指尖上的味道合了心意，小东西还将自己的侧脸在那手掌之上蹭了蹭。凤眼里闪过一丝光亮，千玺抿着嘴试探性的将整只手都覆在了湿漉漉的毛发之上，见没有遭到反抗拒绝，果断性的将小猫抱在怀里，回了家。

 

进了家门，千玺身上早已是浑身湿透，白色的衬衫贴在皮肉上好不舒服。索性将自己脱得精光只剩下一条内裤，抱着刚捡来的猫一起进了浴室。

 

浴缸里的水正在放，怀里的温度却逐渐升高。千玺惊疑的低头看着趴在他胸前的猫咪，伸出一根手指抚了下温度有些不正常的侧脸，“猫淋了雨也会像人一样发烧吗？”他像是自言自语又像是冲着猫似的问道。

 

“喵喵喵”——是发骚不是发烧，王俊凯明亮上翘的猫眼掀了掀眼皮子，望着怼在它眼前的两颗红豆，身上的温度又升高了几分，“喵！”——凑流氓！

 

窗外冰凉的雨还在下，室内却是温暖一片，千玺正拿着吹风机给猫咪吹身上的毛发。小梳子顺着风向从尾巴倒梳至脑袋，短短的绒毛被吹出了内里粉色的肉肉。

 

尤其是吹到胸口处时，小东西还会故意将自己的圆下巴抬得高高的，方便梳子和风的照拂。整只猫简直享受的不行，一副高潮脸的样子，看的千玺难得笑个不停，软了心窝。

 

“你叫什么名字呀？有主人吗？”千玺一边碎碎念，一边拿着吹风机，又看到猫咪一脸享受的样子，无奈又担忧的念道：“你这不行呀，这么容易被拐回家，万一我是个坏人怎么办？”

 

圆圆的脑袋配合吹毛的动作转了个方向，就连侧脸也是圆滚滚的。一双猫眼慵懒的瞥了一眼伺候它的傻子，又不小心瞄到了挨着它脑袋的腹肌，立马又正经无事的直视前方，“喵喵喵......”——坏人有你这么傻的吗？都被人看光了，略！

 

“你是在回答我吗？”千玺将手上的东西放到一边，抱起猫咪放到床铺里，随后自己也上了床，一手撑头满脸严肃的说：“如果你没有主人，就喵一声，如果有，就不出声。”

 

一人一猫，一个侧躺一个趴着，大眼瞪小眼的，气氛实在有些诡异。等了许久，不见回答的千玺觉得自己估计是寂寞的有些傻了，居然会认为一只刚捡来的猫能听懂他的话。

 

他摇了摇头，正想钻进被子里睡觉，静止不动的猫咪发出一声娇滴滴的猫叫，“喵~~~”

 

四目相对，千玺看着那双明亮清澈的猫眼，不敢置信的确认，“你能听懂我的话？”

 

“喵~~~”——看你这么惊喜的样子，配合一下你吧。

 

“你真的没有主人吗？”千玺不放心的又问了一遍，满脸都是紧张。

 

“喵！！！”——没有，没有，怎么傻乎乎的呢。

 

听到回应，千玺倏地从被子里钻了出来，双手覆上蓬松的毛发，又拿大拇指不时的轻抚肉嘟嘟的侧脸，声音里满是开心地情绪，“那以后我养你好不好，你会陪着我的，对吧？”

 

“喵~~~”——好吧，这么可怜兮兮的，先暂时答应你吧。

 

“先要给你取个名字......”千玺力道娴熟的十指轮番抚过绵软的毛发，尤其下巴和肚皮上的触感更加柔软顺滑，小东西舒服极了，随着那人的动作轻而易举的被翻过了身，“你是公的啊，小帅哥！”

 

“喵？”——什么？原本被抚弄的十分舒服，而眯起来的猫眼瞬间清醒，腿间的异样也被放大。黑黑的瞳仁顺着千玺的手往下看去，只见腿间长了白毛的小柱体，此刻正被那人的手指打着转，还又揉又捏的。

 

“喵！！！”——啊！！！黑白相间的虎纹毛发一下炸了开来，弓起身子瞬间跳离了好远。

 

千玺看着瞪眼张大嘴露出两只小尖牙的猫咪，满是惊恐的样子，调侃问道：“害羞了？”

 

“喵......”——才，才没有呢！猫叫声到了尾巴处转了个弯下落，明显的底气不足。

 

“我想到了......”千玺喊了声，把缩在角落还在害羞的猫咪吓了一跳，立马又警觉的竖起了毛，“喵？”——又，又想干嘛？

 

千玺上前，不顾小东西的挣扎，两只手掐着肚皮捧到自己面前，泛着梨涡微笑，“就叫你队长，好不好呀？”见猫咪没反应，千玺又晃了两下。

 

眼前的人有着一双琥珀色的眸子，那里面仿佛盛满了天上最闪耀的星星。王俊凯看着千玺嘴角的两颗梨涡和孩子般的笑容，鬼使神差的答应了，“喵~~~”——好，好吧，看在你这么好看的份上。

 

一夜好眠，第二天千玺醒来的时候，外面的雨已经停了。太阳挂在天上，小区里的植物散发着雨后明媚的清新。

 

千玺掀开被子揉了揉眼睛，被窝里的队长睡成了一坨，软趴趴的呼吸着。不禁柔和了心神，还以为昨晚的一切都是梦呢。千玺心想，以后再也不是孤单一人——他是一个有猫的人了！

 

煎蛋的香气从未关门的厨房里散发出来，两只尖尖的猫耳朵抖了两下，小鼻子也跟着动了动，睁开眼睛闻着味道就从床上一跃而下。

 

“喵喵喵？”——铲屎官，你在干什么，是不是在给我做早餐？

 

听到叫声，千玺回头便看见蹲在他脚下，正经坐好抬头望着他的队长，一副绅士准备用餐的样子，就差围个小餐巾了。

 

千玺勾了勾嘴角，将煎蛋和烤肠装进盘子里，“这不是给你吃的，一会儿带你去宠物店给你买猫粮，好不好哇？”说完，路过的时候还故意把盘子撩过队长的鼻尖，坏透了！

 

“喵喵喵！！！”——哇，坏蛋，这么没猫权的吗！猫粮又是什么鬼？我和外面的猫不一样的哇！

 

在某猫满是怨恨和谴责的目光下，千玺慢条斯理的把早餐吃了干净。随后抱起一脸“伐开心”的队长，去往宠物店。

 

店里带着宠物来的人还不少，基本上都是买粮洗澡的。千玺抱着队长在货架前停住，猫粮的品类繁多，口味也不少，也更加不知道怀里的小东西今年多大了，该吃什么样的猫粮，千玺直接看花了眼。

 

王俊凯趴在千玺的臂弯里，嫌弃的看了眼人类世界的猫粮，“喵喵喵！”——猫粮不好吃的，咱别浪费钱了哈！

 

“喵喵喵......”——猫粮很好吃的啊，你没吃过吗？

 

王俊凯看向旁边，一只胖乎乎的橘猫正被人抱在怀里冲他说话，它主人的小推车里面已经装了三大袋猫粮。

 

王俊凯不屑的瞄了眼，神情很是高傲，“喵喵喵！”——我们不一样！

 

胖橘猫仔细的打量了一遍眼前的黑白虎纹猫，冷漠开口：“喵喵喵......”——有啥不一样......

 

望着橘猫离开的胖影，王俊凯简直恨不得当场变身给它看了。人类世界的猫都是如此的低智商吗？竟敢怼猫王，那只橘猫怕不是被脂肪限制了它的想象吧。哼！真是丢了猫脸！

 

“队长，咱们买这个味道回家吃吧。”头顶的嗓音拉回了还在忿忿的猫，无奈的看了眼千玺手上拿着的那袋牛肉味的猫粮，转头不理人。

 

“可能这个味道对它没有诱惑力，不妨再试试其他的，看你们家猫咪的体型，差不多是吃这个阶段的喵粮呢。”店员耐心解释，倒是缓和了千玺一头雾水的状态。

 

王俊凯却不淡定了......女的？泛着精光的猫眼望过去，果不其然看到女店员对千玺谄笑的样子。说话就说话，你撩头发干什么？！店长呢，身为一家专业宠物店，不好好培训店员要把头发扎起来吗？！

 

随着女店员的一再靠近，王俊凯从千玺的怀里炸毛起身了。粉嫩的肉垫里露出小爪子挥舞着，呲呲的掀着嘴皮子露出两颗引以为傲的小尖牙，奶凶奶凶的，“喵呜！！！”——你要对我的铲屎官干什么，不许你这满身臭味的人靠近他！

 

店员被这只忽然炸毛的猫吓的退后一步，不敢上前了。反观千玺对人说了声不好意思后，一脸被队长萌到的表情，宠溺又好笑的揉捏安慰。

 

“不生气了啊。”千玺平复了两把竖起来的猫毛。  
“喵！”——她勾引你！  
“我知道。”千玺点头，在货架上继续挑选起猫粮。  
“喵喵喵！”——下次可再也不许让别人轻易靠近了！  
“好的，遵命！”拿下两袋三文鱼配方猫粮，千玺趁机问下去，“那我们吃这个口味的好不好？”  
“喵~~~”——好的......

 

千玺看着怀里一脸“隐约做错了什么”表情的队长，毫无形象的笑了起来。直到结好账拿着猫粮抱着队长走出店门后，笑意还挂在脸上。徒留被当做透明人的女店员，风中凌乱......

 

02  
回到家，千玺把新买的猫爬架安装完毕，又给猫窝里面添了猫砂。做好一切工作以后已经临近中午。打开冰箱，里面还剩一袋肉，千玺简单的做了道水煮肉片，热了下昨天吃剩的米饭，就算做中午饭了。

 

新买的猫粮被倒进了队长专属的食盆里，千玺拍了拍那生无可恋的猫脑袋，“乖乖吃饭饭啊。”起身也去吃饭了。

 

王俊凯看了眼食盆里寡淡的餐饭，小鼻孔又深深吸了口水煮肉片的辣香，“喵喵喵！”——身为猫王的铲屎官，你不让我吃肉，这样合适吗！无比哀怨。

 

吃过饭，千玺下午还有课，嘱咐了队长几句就拿着书本去了学校。寂寥的猫背影坐在窗边看着那清俊挺拔的背影愈走愈远，原本沉默空虚的氛围转瞬被兴奋取代，连带着那一团绒毛都开心的抖了抖。

 

冰箱门被大力打开，一双带着点婴儿肥的手将还残留着余温的水煮肉片端了出来。碗里一层辣椒油一层花椒的，把肉片煮的相当入味。偷吃的人不断“呼哧呼哧”，一片薄唇被辣的通红油亮的，连带着脑袋上顶起的两只猫耳朵都被辣的一扇一扇。

 

不到十分钟，原本还留有半海碗的水煮肉片被解决干净。偷吃的人半靠在椅背上，两只手轻拍吃的圆滚滚的肚皮，身后的猫尾巴慢节奏的晃来晃去，寂静的房间想起一声饱嗝，看来吃的相当满足啊！

 

夕阳西下，千玺一进家门就看见队长四仰八叉的睡在沙发上，开锁声和关门声丝毫未惊醒沉浸在睡梦中的猫。千玺悄声走近，看见那八字形的小嘴巴微微张开，里面的小牙齿若隐若现的，十分安静可爱，千玺心上一动，低头亲了一口......软软的！

 

身旁的人离开后，两只猫爪子肉垫偷偷的捂上了自己的小肥脸。

 

“水煮肉片怎么没了？”从厨房传来的一声疑问，让整只猫都僵住了，纵身一跃就来到了厨房门口。千玺端着只剩下辣椒油和边角料的空碗，又问了队长一句，“是不是你吃的？”

 

猫屁股正经安稳的坐在地板上，身后的猫尾巴心虚的颤啊颤，一双剔透的眼珠子左转右转，最终脑袋一歪满是无辜，“喵~~~”——听不懂你们人类在说什么喵~~~

 

千玺怀疑性的眯了眯眼，看向手中保鲜膜还完好无损的碗，和紧闭的冰箱门，“好吧，可能中午急着走，把吃完的还放进了冰箱，算我记错了。”

 

毕竟一只猫再有灵性也不可能打开冰箱掀开保鲜膜吃完肉片以后再将保鲜膜盖回去......又不是猫妖。

 

指针走向半夜，世间万物都陷入了沉睡。原本平塌的被窝鼓起一个成年人的大小，乌发中窜出两只猫耳朵的少年缓慢转过身来，一瞬不瞬的凝视着一旁睡梦中的男子。

 

“傻子，你知不知道亲了我，是要负责的。”低沉沙哑的嗓音在安静空旷的房间里意外的好听。

 

少年的目光从清冷的面庞滑落至因熟睡而微启的薄唇，略带上翘的眼尾霎时弥漫上了一层欲望的色彩。眼神里的光亮微微一黯，低下头便品尝起记忆中的味道。

 

薄唇柔软的不像话，少年辗转的亲了又亲似乎有些不满足，张开嘴将唇珠含了进去，嗯......果然是甜的。这一吻不带丝毫情欲，是五月的细语，绵连至无数个人的街巷角落，最终只落在一人心里。

 

梦境里的千玺觉得痒，本能的伸出舌头舔，却不知哪里来的热物缠住了自己，还跟进嘴里来了，纠缠搅动着自己的舌头，他不自觉的缩起脖子轻哼。热物上的倒刺张了开来，剐蹭过他的舌尖，猛地一疼。

 

醒来的时候窗外已是大亮，阳光遍地的清晨显得生机勃勃。千玺抬起一只手罩住还未适应光亮的眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙的想着方才的梦境，最终无奈的看向自己腿间，骨节分明的手伸进了内裤里。

 

薄薄的夏被凌乱的撇在了一边，千玺倚靠在床头，下半身放松瘫软的陷入床铺里。腿间的手一上一下，时而转动柱身时而剐蹭铃口。王俊凯半卧在床边，床上诱惑十足的人让他移不开眼，连自己腿间的异样都未曾发觉。

 

千玺半阖着眼，琥珀色里的情欲若隐若现，平日里的禁欲脸满是潮红与风情。抚慰的动作越来越快，内裤的松紧带有些遏制动作，他索性把内裤下拉，将整个肉粉坚硬的柱身暴露在空气中。胸膛起伏的频率越来越快，最终伴随着一声粗喘，浊白的液体射了出来沾了满手，喷洒在床单上以及......队长的猫胡子！

 

闪着幽光的猫眼眨了两下，队长下意识的伸出粉嫩的舌尖把嘴角的浊液全数舔进嘴里，还意犹未尽的吧咂了一下嘴，仿佛吃到了美味一般，直把拿着纸巾想要过来擦拭的千玺，看傻了眼。

 

他竟然被一只猫撩到了，千玺心想。

 

脸上潮红刚退，这下又浮了上来。千玺脸通红，捏了捏队长肉嘟嘟的猫脸，“这个，不能吃的，傻猫！”

 

“喵！”话还未说完，队长一跃而起整只猫扑向了千玺白暂赤裸的大腿。听着比平时要尖锐的猫叫，像是隐藏着某种情绪，下一秒便看见两只猫爪抱住了他的腿，下半身耸动了起来。

 

“......”千玺怔楞了几秒，下意识的想要推开，却听队长哀怨又无助的叫了声，“喵~~~”——小喵喵被你撩起了火，确定不负责吗~~~

 

望着那双水汪汪又无比可怜的大眼睛，千玺心上不禁一软，把还依附在他腿上的猫咪抱起，转了个圈让柔软的肚皮朝上。随即一手抚摸起肚皮上绵软的毛发，一手捏住了长着白毛的小柱体。照着平时自慰的手法，千玺两根手指在那小东西上面上下摩擦，又注意着力道左右捻了捻，不多时从毛毛里窜出来的粉色尖尖吐出了几滴液体。

 

温热的肚皮震动了几下，千玺听着那从喉咙深处发出的呼噜声，又恶作剧般的捏了捏小东西，坏笑调侃，“才这么小，就想耍流氓，嗯？”

 

还沉浸在释放余韵中的猫以迅雷不及掩耳的速度翻过了身，生气的磨了两下小尖牙，一口将那人胸前略微有些凹陷的红豆咬进了嘴里。猫的舌头上都长着白色的倒刺，尖牙磨着乳尖再配合猫舌头剐蹭的乳晕，千玺被折磨的又痛又麻，禁不住的又喘了几口气。

 

“你，你个色猫......”千玺磕磕巴巴的推开埋在他胸前的色猫，逃也似的跑进了浴室。

 

被掀翻在床的王俊凯优雅起身，下半身两只爪子左右交叠，上半身一只猫爪搭在留有发香的枕头上，猫嘴缓慢扬起一侧，满脸邪肆，“喵！”——总有一天大到让你叫爸爸！

 

浴室里，呆站在镜子前的千玺，看着自己胸前通红充血，异常挺立的两颗乳尖，只想怀疑人生！！！

 

03  
日子步入七月中旬，大学里已经放了暑假，千玺除了外出打工以外其余时间都会在家里陪队长。

 

这天，千玺拿出一个iPad将队长抱到了床上，打开电视APP点击播放《猫和老鼠》，手上日常抚摸毛茸茸的肚皮，拍了拍认真看电视的小脑袋，“乖乖看片儿哈，爸爸去忙一会儿。”

 

王俊凯不疑有他，四只肉垫张开弓起身子在床上伸了个懒腰后，就认真看起了动画片。主角出来的刹那，王俊凯就歪了歪脑袋，“这不是上一代猫王吗？”

 

虽说现如今的汤姆已经78岁隐居退了休，但江湖上仍然流传着它的传说......以及他和同样78岁的杰瑞鼠的爱情故事！

 

王俊凯眯着眼津津有味的看着......  
汤姆把杰瑞放到了盘子里，撒上盐准备烧烤，却又被聪明的杰瑞给逃了，顺带赏了汤姆一记重锤。  
杰瑞被蠢笨的汤姆狂追不舍，在入洞的时候把大门关上了，汤姆没刹住车，一头撞了上去，眼冒金星。  
汤姆把杰瑞扔在雪地外面，梦见杰瑞上了天堂，他着急的跑到雪地里救回已成冰棍的杰瑞，放在火上取暖味热汤，最后杰瑞活了过来，汤姆比谁都高兴。  
可怜的汤姆被主人赶到了门外，应该幸灾乐祸的杰瑞并不高兴，它听见心里有个声音说：“你从未想过还会想念那只猫，对吧？感到有点寂寞吗？看看它，你没法和他过下去，但是没有它又很无聊。”

 

透亮灵活的眼睛里覆上了一层湿润。同为猫科，王俊凯知道老鼠其实是斗不过猫的，生物链如此实力如此。所以当有这么一个人愿意无条件的陪你闹陪你傻，陪你哭笑陪你变老，就是世间最美好的爱情。

 

酸胀感不断充斥着王俊凯的内心，此时此刻他竟然有种想要变成人类的冲动，想要跑出房间，紧紧抱住那个铲屎官。然后，然后......用人类的语言对那人说：我爱你！

 

爱？王俊凯有些愣怔了，不知从何时起，那个傻啦吧唧的铲屎官让他动了心。他会因为千玺无意间的亲近而害羞，会想要用负责的借口去肆无忌惮的挑逗，更加会因为那双眸子里的落寞和笑脸，一再的为那人让步妥协。

 

是的，他爱他！却又不敢光明正大的表白。因为他是一只猫，就算变成了人类，这里面依然有欺骗的成分存在。一开始，他只是想借由千玺的照顾好好养元气而已......可现在，他不想离开了，他甚至想分享自己的寿命，和他家最亲爱的铲屎官过很久很久。

 

甜蜜的，沮丧的，害怕的情绪不断的萦绕在心头。王俊凯将脑袋埋进被子里，猫爪子往耳朵上一罩，全身写满了惆怅。他从没有这么害怕和患得患失过。

 

房间里的猫相当郁闷，房间外的铲屎官相当忙碌。

 

这一个月下来，家里到处充斥着不对劲，尤其是冰箱里的饭菜。一次两次千玺可以归为是自己记错了饭菜的分量，但这每天都会发生的偷吃事件，可就不再是记忆力出错的问题了。

 

他也几次去保安室调取过摄像头，小区里的治安一向很好，也并没有发现过可疑分子，更何况还是不偷东西只偷吃的。虽说千玺也曾怀疑过队长，但他实在无法把一只猫想的太过聪明。

 

直到某个晚上，他睡在床上无意间翻了个身，迷迷糊糊的看到那只猫在窗外，以上半身站立的姿势，猫爪握拳跪拜......这这这，这就太诡异了。

 

千玺抹了把额头上渗出的汗珠，看着角落里刚安装好的针孔摄像头，脸上划过说不清道不明的情绪。

 

摄像头装好的第二天，就派上了用场。早上，千玺发现昨晚放进冰箱保存的肉末茄子被吃的精光，他若无其事的把盘子洗干净。外出打工之前，千玺故意留了片培根在餐盘里。

 

走出家门后，千玺在拐角处拐了个弯，在小区里的小公园寻了个板凳。手机握在手上，他竟然没有那股子勇气了。迟疑了许久，最终还是打开了与家里摄像头连接的窗口。

 

小小的窗口里，将整间屋子都记录的一清二楚。黑白虎纹猫先是在阳台上看了会儿主人离去的背影，接着便从窗台上一跃而下，落地的瞬间已是一位俊美的少年。画面里，男子拿起一旁他用过的刀叉，一口将培根吃进了嘴里，还有些意犹未尽的样子。

 

这就是真相了，手里的手机有些拿不稳，虽说千玺想过无数种答案和可能，却都没亲眼见到来的难以消化。

 

说好建国以后不许成精的呢？！千玺懵了，怎么还有点小兴奋和小窃喜呢？！

 

在公园里转悠了一圈，千玺还是鼓起勇气回了家。打开家门的时候，王俊凯正躺在沙发上思考人生，脑袋瓜子里没想出个所以然，就见他家铲屎官一脸严肃的站在他面前，莫名有些心慌。

 

“你到底是谁？”千玺看着那张无辜的圆脸，脑子一热直截了当的开诚布公，“别装懵逼了，我都看见了......你这只猫妖！”

 

“喵？？？”——WTF？？？猫妖？？？“易烊千玺，你这就过分了啊，你可以说我欺骗你隐瞒你，但你不可以诽谤我是猫妖！”

 

王俊凯直接用猫的形象说出了人类的一段话，吓得千玺一屁股坐在了地上......这这这，太刺激了好吗！

 

趁那人还没缓过神来，王俊凯索性也不藏着了。从沙发上朝着千玺的方向跳了下来，直接变作人的模样将千玺给地咚了。

 

“你你你你......”千玺已经震惊的舌头打结了。

 

王俊凯忍不住笑了，刮了刮那人挺翘的鼻尖，“你想知道的，我全都告诉你，好不好？”千玺心里乱乱的，无意识的点了下头。

 

“首先，我可不是猫妖啊，那种低等生物是无法与我相提并论的。”王俊凯挑了下浓眉，神情颇为高傲，“准确说来，我在‘仙’的位置上！”

 

“只是下来的时候，不小心被雷劈了......”王俊凯语气有些尴尬无奈，“然后你捡了我，本想靠着月光吸收点精华好恢复元气，可我舍不得你做的饭。”

 

说到饭，千玺总算恢复了点思路和理智，往旁边躲了躲太过于靠近他的人，“那，你也不能偷吃啊，你吃的都是我剩下来的，想吃什么你可以跟我说，那些剩菜......”

 

“我不嫌弃你......”王俊凯打断他，往一旁挪过去，堵住千玺的躲避动作，“我喜欢吃你做的菜，喜欢吃你剩的......因为那上面有你的味道！”

 

千玺羞红了脸，不知道是因为他们之间越来越近的距离，还是因为王俊凯不加掩饰的那番话，只能害羞的眼神闪躲，只是身后已是墙壁，躲无可躲。

 

气氛有些凝滞，不知是谁的肚子里发出了咕噜声，打破了快要喘不过气的氛围。

 

“哎呀，好饿哦~~~”王俊凯蓦地将头埋进了千玺的怀里，捂着肚子可怜巴巴的哭诉起来，还不忘左右翻转，乌黑的头毛蹭着千玺的下巴痒兮兮的。

 

这还是高贵冷艳的猫吗？千玺怀疑，倒像只大型犬。可偏偏他吃王俊凯这一套，他抬手将那人蹭的凌乱的发型整理好，“那我现在去做饭......我们一起吃。”

 

王俊凯立马起身跪坐在一旁，眉眼间皆是欣喜幸福之感，整个人周身都明亮了。看着那人一副乖乖等饭的样子，千玺没忍住，还像抚弄队长一样，揉了揉王俊凯修长的后颈。

 

千玺做饭去了，王俊凯身后的猫尾巴却绷得笔直。

 

在被千玺又养了一个月后，王俊凯算是彻底恢复了，变成人形的时候不会再露出猫耳朵和尾巴，两人的相处模式也更加自然暧昧。

 

“千玺，我们什么时候吃饭呀？”厨房里，锅铲的声音偶尔夹杂着王俊凯的日常催饭，温馨......又黏腻。

 

千玺低头看了眼环在自己腰间的手，口是心非的嫌弃，“只要你离开厨房并且把门带上，我保证半小时内咱俩就能吃上饭。”

 

“我不......”王俊凯不乐意了，一米八五的个子贴的人更紧了，“我喜欢看你做饭，我就想粘着你。”

 

嘴角偷偷扬起，千玺心里泛着甜，面上装作一本正经的样子，“都说猫傲娇高冷，你怎么就不一样呢？”

 

“那是因为他们没有喜欢的人......”王俊凯偷偷看了眼千玺俊逸的侧脸，有些难为情的把头埋进带着点汗味的颈间，“但我有！”

 

薄唇贴着颈间的皮肤和脉络，丝丝缕缕的弥散在耳边，带动着不平稳的心跳声。千玺拿着锅铲的手猛烈的抖了下，差点将菜翻炒出锅外。

 

磕磕巴巴的把最后一道菜装盘，千玺冷不丁的被王俊凯抱上了餐桌，“我刚说的那句话，你听没听见？”

 

“听见了......”千玺眼睛垂落，盯着眼前的锁骨嘟囔道。

 

王俊凯纳闷，“那......不给点回应啊？！”

 

闪躲的眸子快速扫过一眼王俊凯期待的眼神，随即将脑袋低的更低了。王俊凯看着冲他的脑袋璇儿，顿时腾升起一股劲儿，“行，那我再说一遍。”

 

“易烊千玺，我喜欢你！这种喜欢不是一只宠物猫对铲屎官的喜欢，是我，王俊凯，想要每天对你亲亲抱抱，想要跟你交配的喜欢......也是想要与你共享寿命的喜欢！”

 

整段告白听得千玺晕乎乎的，嘴里想要说些什么，脑子里却已经无法组织语言了。每个字就像被放进了大水缸里面，不停的遭受外界的搅拌，混乱不堪毫无条理性可言。

 

最终......他只能闭着眼将自己无法开口的唇印了上去。

 

湿软的触感一碰上，得逞的某猫就笑眯了眼，大肆品尝这份餐前甜点。而身后那偷偷窜出来的猫尾巴，害羞的蜷成了爱心。

 

【END】

 

【番外·吃肉肉】

 

初春向来是一个让天地万物都蠢蠢欲动的季节，它是从天文上来划分的，它意味着温暖，鸟语花香。是植物萌芽生长、动物繁殖、农夫下地播种的季节......额，动物繁殖？

 

“王俊凯，你能不能变个人？！”这是进入二月份以来，千玺天天对某只猫说的最多的一句话。

 

“喵~~~”——变了人，想对你做不可描述的事情，肿么办~~~

 

“说人话！”猫脑袋被拍了一下，王俊凯往后退了一步，没改人话，“喵~~~”——我发情期到了想要撕了你的衣服跟你进行深入交流~~~

 

千玺黑脸，王俊凯无法与他坦白的感觉让他很难受。两人已经同居了挺长时间，平日里王俊凯基本都是以人的形态与他过日子。但自从进入了一二月份，人形越来越少，猫身成了固定形象，虽然猫身的王俊凯甚至要比以往更黏他。

 

“你到底瞒着我什么？”千玺的声音很沉，这是王俊凯从未听过的失落，甚至带着点压抑的委屈，“王俊凯，我不喜欢你有事情瞒着我，虽然我只是个平凡人，但酸甜苦辣我都可以与你一起分担......”

 

千玺把头埋进臂弯里，“你知不知道，我很想你。”

 

“对不起千玺，是我不好......”脆弱的姿态看的王俊凯又心疼又后悔，立马将安全感十足的胸膛送过去，“看，你的男朋友在这里。”

 

话音刚落，送到手的脖子就被人掐在了手中，千玺威胁性的摇了两下，恶狠狠的问道：“说！到底有什么事瞒着我？！”

 

王俊凯感叹，到底人类是站在生物链顶端的。他先是叹了口气，才慢吞吞的说出心里的小九九，“我发情期到了......”

 

“然后呢？”千玺问道，手上力度松了些。

 

“想和你交配！”脑袋又被拍了一巴掌，王俊凯连忙改口，“那不然，做爱也行！”

 

掐着脖子的手一颤，千玺心想，这两者有什么区别？

 

王俊凯见缝插针，抱着人就开始蹭，委屈可怜的不行，“你不知道，发情期没有对象真的很难受，我想尊重你，可我又忍不住。”

 

头发丝撩拨着千玺的下巴，仿佛撩到了他的心间上，软软的，痒痒的，“我说了，我可以和你分担......”

 

王俊凯反应了一阵，猛然抬头看向注视他的人，那里面有坚定与爱化成的璀璨星海。

 

算了，不管了，王俊凯直接把千玺抱到了床上，双手撑在发丝两边，炽热的目光注视了一会儿，便含上了千玺的唇。很快，两人就遍体升温了。相处的这段日子，他们都是同床共枕的，只不过都没有做到最后一步。

 

王俊凯刚想把千玺的衣服往上撩，一只修长的手就抓住了他的手臂，力度虚虚的握着，却让王俊凯不敢继续了。满含饥渴与疑问的眼神望向千玺，他有点担心，热心市民易先生不会后悔热心帮助了吧？

 

“以后，不许再有事瞒着我......”千玺支支吾吾道，“还有，轻一点。”

 

王俊凯嘴角扬了扬，将唇凑近那已经红得快要滴血的耳畔，含着他的耳垂，“遵命，我亲爱的铲屎官！”

 

滚烫的气息把千玺挑逗的酥软麻木的不受控制，只能豁出去般的闭上眼，一副任君采劼的模样。

 

王俊凯简直要欲火焚身了，一心想要粗暴撕开那人的衣服，可接触到布料的时候，手上却不由自主的放慢温柔起来。倒是将一腔欲火发泄到了自己身上，二话不说当着千玺的面，两手撕开了自己身上的T恤，像只野兽！

 

赤裸相触后，当薄唇碰上唇珠的一刹那，王俊凯就像是干柴遇到了烈火般，舌尖不断的往里剐蹭，不愿分开丝毫。与往常的亲热不同，王俊凯这一次明显更加渴望着对方。他时不时含弄千玺的唇，甚至想要将嘴里的那颗唇珠咬到肿胀出血。

 

“乖，回应我，好吗？”王俊凯的声音温柔魅惑，千玺失了心魂似的微微张开了嘴，接受回应那人愈加猛烈的侵犯。

 

两人的舌头抵死纠缠，空气中处处弥漫着升温的情欲。王俊凯将自己的下唇放入千玺嘴唇之间，四片唇瓣含弄在一起，天生契合。粉色的湿滑舌尖，悄悄的张开了白色的倒刺。千玺闷哼一声，舌头根部被那人温柔有力的倒刺戳的疼痛难痒。

 

王俊凯嘴上不停，手上悄然覆上那在空气中有些冷落的红豆。舌尖退出，王俊凯顺着千玺的下巴肉往下，经过之时还不忘在那上面咬了口，随即将早已期待舔弄的乳尖含了进去。

 

胸前的敏感部位被火热的空间包裹的刹那，千玺的呼吸骤然凌乱。他能感觉王俊凯先是用舌尖柔和的舔弄，接着似乎是有些不过瘾了，整片舌头一寸寸的剐蹭了起来。

 

虽然，王俊凯有心收起了倒刺，但那上面密密麻麻的凸起还是让本就敏感的地方遭受到噬人的折磨，以至于让千玺整个人的腰腹都不受控制的往上腾空。

 

千玺的反应有了让王俊凯进行下一步的机会，趁着身下人的姿势，王俊凯一手从胸前移至千玺后腰，一手趁机摸索了下去，攥住了早已濡湿的裤裆。

 

他快速的把黑色的内裤下拉，露出一根肉粉色的泛着水光的柱身。王俊凯望着那在半空中微微晃动的龟头，喉咙里下意识的翻滚了一下，手随心动的轻轻握了上去。

 

本就快要硬到爆炸的东西被王俊凯的手握住时，无疑是火上浇油又欲罢不能，千玺猝不及防地发出一声呻吟。王俊凯握住千玺的分身撸动，他亲眼看着柱身在他的手里慢慢肿胀起来，铃口处又再次渗出几滴淫水，半挂在龟头之上，黏连着王俊凯修长翻飞的手指。

 

千玺喘着气将头靠在王俊凯肩膀上，身子软得完全没有了力气一般。王俊凯腾出一只手将旁边床头柜里的安全套拿来，用牙齿咬开，然后低下头凑近千玺，安抚性的舔了下半阖的眼皮，“宝贝儿，帮我套上！”

 

千玺的气息早已不稳了，他粗粗的喘出几口热气，双手有些颤抖的拿过王俊凯嘴里叼着的安全套，满面羞耻的给王俊凯粗硬滚烫的物什套上。眼前的东西粗长的像只巨龙，千玺忽然很是想念曾经他帮队长发泄的小柱身......那种大小，一定不会疼！

 

仿佛知道千玺心里所想的，王俊凯瞄了眼自己的尺寸，冲着还在感叹的千玺扬了扬眉毛，有些得意。

 

拿过一旁的润滑剂，王俊凯没有谱也没有做多少功课，手上一挤恨不得挤出了瓶身里过半的润滑剂。他胡乱的把自己带着套的分身抹的油光发亮，然后又很是随意的将手心里剩余的抹在千玺的后穴，还未进行扩张这一步骤，直接就将分身顶在了幽闭伸缩的穴口。

 

千玺被冰凉的液体激了下，草率的润滑剂并没有进去多少，大部分都顺着千玺的大腿内侧流了下来，划出一道湿滑的痕迹。他听见王俊凯低声对他说：“我进去了。”

 

尊重与体谅的感觉让千玺觉得无比安心，软着声音应了声：“嗯。”

 

硕大的龟头完全堵住了那小小的穴口，王俊凯猛然一个挺身，将分身挤进去了一半。两人第一次做，虽然有润滑剂减少了摩擦，但王俊凯完全不知道以人类的方式缓慢进入，就直接捅了进去，让千玺顿时感觉又涨又痛，快要被撕裂般。

 

“唔......”千玺痛苦叫出声来，王俊凯还在试着捅入，一副被情欲逼昏头的样子，千玺眨了两下眼睛，眼泪顺着眼尾流下，“痛，王俊凯，你慢点......”

 

千玺的痛呼拉回了王俊凯的一丝理智，积压在胸膛的发情骚动像是快要破笼而出的野兽，他发出一声低吼，强忍着原始的本能，尽量以更慢的速度进入。

 

王俊凯舍不得退出来，里面紧致温热的感觉让他流连忘返，可却又害怕千玺受伤，只好忍着欲望停了下来，哄着千玺：“乖...放松。”说罢，低头在那鼓着青筋的后颈上咬了一口，既是安抚又是征服。

 

或许是后颈处的轻咬使得千玺感觉自己被怜惜安抚了，原本夹得紧紧的臀肉顿时放松了不少。王俊凯低头吻住了千玺的唇，一手轻抚脖颈，一手揉捏着紧滑的臀瓣。趁势用力一顶，将剩余的半个分身都全数顶了进去。

 

“啊~~~”千玺呻吟一声，里面带着痛呼又带着满足。

 

王俊凯吻着千玺的唇，下半身开始慢慢动起来，虽说是人类之间的结合，但毕竟在过程中还是与动物之间有类似之处的。

 

“唔~~~”千玺随着王俊凯的动作发出一声又一声的呻吟声，诱惑着王俊凯开始逐渐加快速度。

 

王俊凯一记乱顶，不知是顶到了哪里，千玺喉咙里的呻吟顿时变换了一个声调，带着明显的愉悦和快感。王俊凯停了一秒，又冲着方才的角度重重的顶了一下，这下千玺索性喊不出声儿了，只能留着生理泪水，表情折磨又享受。

 

王俊凯被千玺的后边包裹着，感觉整个人都奇爽无比，这种与挚爱之人合二为一的兴奋让他沉沦，“千玺，叫我的名字。”

 

后面的感觉又爽又麻，千玺甚至觉得第一次被入侵的穴口竟然有些痒。他根本顾不上王俊凯说了什么，满身心的都是那人越来越快的顶弄。

 

“慢点，嗯~~~”千玺含糊的要求着，听在王俊凯的耳里就成了一种变相的撒娇。

 

王俊凯奋力的抽插下面已有些松软的穴口，将自己的唇吻了上去，唇瓣黏连在一起，千玺的鼻尖与嘴里，尽是王俊凯的味道，“叫我，千玺。”

 

“王俊凯......”千玺喘着气叫道。

 

与往常无异的三个字，此刻听在王俊凯的耳里偏偏生出了巨大的不同。那有些撒娇有些祈求的名字，使得王俊凯进入了打桩机模式，每次的深捅都顶至千玺的体内敏感点，把千玺操的眼泪直流。

 

随着王俊凯的抽插晃动，两人身下的床也跟随他俩的节奏轻微晃起来。王俊凯起了坏心眼，边插边诱导：“宝贝儿，学猫叫。”

 

千玺羞得完全开不了口，若是按照以往他早就一巴掌拍上去了，可现下的境地，明显只有被摆弄得份。

 

王俊凯见他没反应，下身用更猛的速度抽插，囊到拍打的声音配合着诱哄，“学猫叫。”

 

千玺被顶得双手乱抓王俊凯的脊背，被操弄的全身白中透红，当后颈处再次被尖牙叼住时，他羞耻的叫了出来，“喵~~~”

 

酥软的叫声听得王俊凯血气上涌，两手把千玺的腿折叠架到了脖子上，猛烈的由上至下深顶，每一次都将他粗壮的柱身几乎退到千玺体外，而后狠狠的冲进去，恨不得让囊袋也进入销魂的空间。

 

王俊凯的速度越来越快，似有所感，过了一会儿，千玺的体内喷洒进一股热流，王俊凯射了......套子破了！

 

射出来后，王俊凯仍是意犹未尽的意思，不断的将有些软化迹象的分身顶进去，精液倒是一滴没流出来。千玺睁开眼看王俊凯，聚焦着双眼声音嘶哑，“好了吗？”

 

王俊凯注视了千玺许久，嘴角以海獭的速度，缓慢扬起一个弧度，由脖颈舔到千玺的耳朵，意犹未尽的撒娇：“不够哦！”

 

千玺心里一惊，王俊凯还要再来一次？不祥的预感成真，还存在他体内的下身又硬了起来，那被精液填满的后穴再次被撑满。

 

在被那只猫翻过身换了个姿势又开始了新一轮之后，千玺心想：热心市民易先生，这次栽了......

 

啊啊啊，这只猫的发情期还要持续多久啊！！！

 

【END】


End file.
